<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>savior by lasso</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833067">savior</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasso/pseuds/lasso'>lasso</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Later tho) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Dom Arthur Morgan, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Knight Reader, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Shot, Rough Sex, Warlock Arthur Morgan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:29:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasso/pseuds/lasso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As you wake, it takes you a moment to realize you're no longer in danger. There's no more arrows whizzing past your head. You are in a stranger's tent, which is kind of odd... Oh, and the man that you had just saved from being lynched is sitting beside you, tending to your wounds. I guess this makes you a traitor. </p><p>Or..* The reader saves Arthur from being lynched and he pays her back for her kindness. ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Morgan/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>savior</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The humanoid in front of you brushed a lock of hair away from his face, studying you with curious eyes. His indifferent stare keeps you frozen in place. He is quiet, watching as you swivel your head to search in every direction. </p><p>There was no longer any threat surrounding you, thankfully. No more arrows flying and whizzing past your head... You were safe for a moment.</p><p>Finally, you were stirring and coming to your senses. You pause for a moment to ponder if he* was the threat in this situation. If he intended to harm you, he could've already done so... You attempt to sit upright, and you notice there is numbness in your left shoulder.</p><p>Using what little energy you have, you manage to sit upwards. Much to your surprise, you're driven back to the ground as if you were a child. You go to open your mouth in retaliation, but he cuts you off. </p><p>"The champion of many battles between my kind and yours deserves to take a moment to rest," he firmly states, taking a pull off his cigar. </p><p>The words make you bristle. That meant he knew exactly who you were. You draw your eyes to his figure, noticing the cuts along his cheek. You close your eyes and recall the crowd that had gathered around to watch him be lynched. You had ridden by and heard the mob of civilians, eager to hang the man for being born the way he was.</p><p>Before you knew what you were truly doing, you had lifted your revolver towards the rope that the man was about to be swung on. </p><p>"Fascinating, isn't it?" he asks, a smirk lingering on the corner of his mouth. "Even more so interesting that it was done by a woman of your rank."</p><p>You don't bother with a reply, deciding on simmering in your thoughts instead. </p><p>The revolver and the satchel you kept on your hip had been taken from you, it seemed. All of those items were replaceable, but it did hurt a little to lose the satchel. It was a gift from your late mother, after all. </p><p>"Where's my mare?!" you blurt out, tossing your head in his direction. The man's lips quirk upwards, and you swear his eyes twinkle in amusement. </p><p>He ashes his cigar with a chuckle, "Safe."</p><p>It's not as detailed of an answer as you would've liked, but it would suffice for now. You let your head gently drop back onto the pillow. You pull your bottom lip between your teeth, thinking. It was surprising to hear that she had made it out alive, but she was no dumb creature. Everyone had been too focused on taking you, the traitor, down. </p><p>"She and I have become fast friends, I would dare to say. When I was carrying you back to camp, I found her just outside of the woods. She's a sweet, powerful creature... Much like you," he says.</p><p>You're caught off guard by the last part, but do your best to pay no mind to it. "Was she harmed?" you ask, turning your gaze to exit the tent.</p><p>The folds of the tent were slightly open, and you could see that the sun was rising. The campfire was dwindling, and you couldn't help but wonder how long you had been knocked out. </p><p>"No, as I said, your horse is well," he replies.</p><p>You're content with his answer, for now. Until you saw her in person, you wouldn't be completely satisfied.</p><p>The pillow supporting your head was mildly uncomfortable. You scolded yourself for even thinking about it, but he probably wasn't living in luxury as you typically were. </p><p>You frown, bringing your arm to your injured shoulder. He had bandaged it the best he could, it seemed. You can already feel the warm trickle of blood rising to the top of the bandage. They would have to be changed pretty frequently to heal properly.</p><p>"How long was I out?" you ask, gazing up at the man. </p><p>He brings his hand to his chin, stroking the scruff there. </p><p>After a moment, he replies. "Two days?" he says, making it sound more like a question than an answer. "Three now, I think. I've been too focused on you to pay attention to the days that have passed. I wasn't certain you were going to make it."</p><p>"Really?" you swallow nervously, feeling your eyebrows lift in surprise. </p><p>He stands, strolling over to a table with multiple bottles on it. </p><p>"Yes, I had to go through last-resort measures. In the end, it's no big deal as long as you finish your treatment," he responds. He plucks a capped bottle from the table and brings it over to you. He holds it out, motioning for you to grab it from him.</p><p>As you take it from him, he sits down beside you once more.</p><p>"What is this?" you inquire fearfully, swishing the liquid around in the container. It's a light blue liquid, and you feel a little uneasy as you watch it swirl.</p><p>Whatever this was, you were almost certain there would be a price to pay for using it. You attempt to collect your bearings, hands wobbling all the while. Were you truly this weak?</p><p>"The arrows had been poisoned. So, it's only some of the most precious supplies a warlock can get a hold of," he almost huffs, fidgeting in his chair.</p><p>You blink, drawing a blank, and you offer it back out to him. </p><p>He shakes his head and pushes it back in your direction, "I haven't given you today's dose. Drink it, all of it."</p><p>Your cheeks warm, but you listen to his orders. He had saved you, after all, the least you could do was be respectful. You uncap the vial, and you down it. </p><p>The taste is... Earthy. Not terrible, but not great. </p><p>Beggars couldn't be choosers, though. </p><p>"What's your name?" you ask, holding the empty vial out for him to take. "Thank you, by the way."</p><p>He sets the vial down beside him, probably planning on dealing with it later. A small smile dances across his lips, "Arthur Morgan, it's a pleasure to meet you."</p><p>You return the smile before it goes quiet within the tent.</p><p>"I'm estimating that it'll be two more days, and you'll be free to leave," he says, standing. "So, get some rest."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yes, the next part will be smut. &gt;:)<br/>follow me on tumblr for more bs<br/>cowboysluts.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>